Star Wars: The Rise of LadyVader
by Darrel Pullie
Summary: Darth Vader finds love in a hopeless place with a beautiful lady
1. The Beginning

**Darth Vader's POV**

"Padme..." Vader said.

During Vader's meditation, he saw images of Padme's death and her voice.

 **"Anakin, you're breaking my heart."** she said as it echoed through Vader's head.

Then Vader saw a flashback of his former self and Padme at the Geonosian Execution Arena.

*Flashbacks*

 **"I truly, deeply, love you. But before we die, I want you to know."** said Padme.

Vader started to shed a few tears under his helmet, he wanted Padme to join him, but she refused. Vader started to have another flashback of his past.

 **"Are you an angel?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"They're so most beautiful creatures of the universe."**

*flashbacks ended*

Vader awakens from his meditation and sees the Emperor enter the room

 **"Lord Vader, I have a mission for you. There's a small band of Rebels on the planet of Mandalore. Take a squad of your best men and destroy the Rebel!"** said The Emperor

 **"As you wish, my master."** Vader said

Vader stood up and left the room and went to the command bridge to speak with and 18 year old Imperial Inquistor Darrel Pullie, Darrel turned around to bow to Vader.

 **"Lord Vader, where are we headed?"** asked Darrel.

 **"There's a Rebellion Disturbance on Mandalore, you'll be coming with me with a few soldiers to destroy the traitors."** said Vader.

Darrel nodded to Vader, Darrel hasn't been in any action in a long time...

 **"Yes, my lord. I'm honored to travel with you. How long until we depart?"** asked Darrel.

 **"We're leaving now, I have some men going to the transport in the hanger. Come with me."** said Vader.

Vader and Darrel left the command bridge and entered the main hanger, they both entered the transport. Darrel piloted the ship and drove out of the hanger and into space.

 **"Prepare for Lightspeed."** said Darrel.

The ship went into hyperspace en route to Mandalore.

 **(I hope you like to first chapter, this story is for a dear friend of mine.** Elisa-Jane Grech aka LADYVADER)


	2. Rebellion on Mandalore

Soon the Imperial Transport came out of hyperspace entering the Mandalore System

 **"Lord Vader, we've entered the Mandalore System,"** said Darrel.

 **"Begin landing then, Darrel. Troopers, prepare for assault!"** said vader.

Darrel landed the ship on the landing pad and turned off the ship.

 **"Let's get this done."** said Darrel.

The Stromtroopers followed Vader and Darrel out of the ship and went outside.

 **"Move out, men. If you see any Rebels, contact us."** said Darrel.

The planet of Mandalore was basically abandoned during the last months of the old Clone Wars. However, many families started live on Mandalore. Darrel, and the troopers, and Lord Vader started walking into city of Mandalore, it was quiet... too quiet.

 **"Shall we split up, my lord?"** asked Darrel.

 **"Yes, we should."** said Vader.

 **"I'll contact you if I find anything."** said Darrel.

Darrel pulled out his double bladed lightsaber and ignited it, he spun it and he went to into the air and went forward, He used the lightsaber as a helicopter propeller. After 5 minutes in the air, Darrel started to hear screams, then Darrel clicked his comlink and contacted Vader.

 **"Lord Vader, there's some activity going on in Sector F40. I hear some yelling and a few people with weapons. I may need some backup."** said Darrel.

 **"We're on our way, find out who those armed people are."** said Vader.

 **"Yes, my lord."** said Darrel.

Darrel cut the transmission and flew to the scene with his lightsaber, he soon touched the ground and followed the armed rebels. He soon heard more yelling and crying, as Darrel entered an apartment building, two rebels shot near Darrel. He deflected the blaster bolts and killed the two Rebels. Darrel resumed to run upstairs to a big room. There was 10 Rebels in the room and a Rebel holding a 18 year old girl as a hostage and her mother as well.

 **"Lord Vader, get over here quick. We have a hostage problem."** Darrel said to his comlink to Vader.

Vader answered and kept going to Darrel's location, as Vader and his men came to Darrel's location, he started to have visions about the 18 year old girl. The 18 year old girl also had a vision about Vader, Vader seemed to enjoy the vision, so did the girl on her end, by the time the vision ended, him and his men arrived at the scene. The Stromtroopers started to shoot the rebels and Lord Vader choked the hostage holder of the 18 year old girl, Darrel killed some of the rebels and freed the mother of the 18 year old girl. After when the rebels were defeated, Vader and Darrel walked over to the mother and daughter.

 **"You're safe now."** said Darrel.

 **"Thank you so much, you two. If it wasn't for you two, me and my daughter would have killed by now."** said the mother.

 **"We're forever grateful for your help, sir."** said the daughter.

 **"You're welcome, may we have your name?"** asked Vader.

 **"My name is Elisa-Jane Grech, It's nice to meet you."** said Elisa.

 **"And I'm Imperial Inqusitor Darrel Pullie, at your service, Elisa-Jane. And may I present Lord Vader."** said Darrel.

Elisa-Jane smiled at Vader and he stepped forward to her.

 **"It's an honor to finally meet you, Lord Vader."** said Elisa-Jane.

 **"Likewise, young lady. It's good to meet you as well."** said Vader.

 **"Well, thank you for saving us, my lord. We hope to see you again."** said Elisa-Jane.

Darrel and Vader bowed in respect and left the room, as Vader left the room he looked back at Elisa-Jane.

 **"Lord Vader? Are you coming?"** asked Darrel as he looked back at Vader.

Vader looked at Elisa-Jane closely.

 **"Take care, young lady."** said Vader.

 **"You too, sir."** said Elisa-Jane.

As Darrel and Vader left the building, we walked over back to landing pad to the transport, when we entered the transport, Darrel flew the ship and left the planet back to the Imperial Fleet on Coruscant.


	3. Discussing Vader's Visions

After the criminal rebellion on Mandalore, Vader, Darrel, and the Stromtroppers arrived back on Darrel's Star Destroyer "The Dominator", Darrel walked to the bridge and the officers stood at attention.

 **"At ease."** Darrel said. He stepped forward the Lt. Grey looking at the officer in the eyes.

 **"Inquisitor, we're all honored by your presence."** said Lt. Grey with fear in his voice.

 **"Please dispense with the pleasantness, Lieutenant. I want a report."** said Darrel in a firm voice.

 **"Shields are up at max level, all cannons are charged up, Tie Fighters are ready for any assault."** said Lt. Grey

 **" Very good, Lieutenant."** said Darrel as he started to leave the bridge and goes to Lord Vader's meditative room, Darrel entered the room and saw Vader meditating.

As Vader notices her by the door he looks at me.

 **"How can I help you, Inquistor?"** asked Vader.

 **"I'm sorry for disturbing you, my lord. I just wanted to ask you something about what happened on Mandalore."** said Darrel.

 **"What do you wish to learn?"** asked Vader as he stood up.

 **"When we was leaving Miss. Grech's home, you looked back at her for a few seconds. I was wondering the reason why?"** asked Darrel.

 **"That is none of your concern, Inquisitor."** said Vader.

 **"We're good allies, my lord. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."** said Darrel.

Vader reached out with the force and strangled Darrel with the force.

 **"I said, that is none of your concern. That is for me to know, and for you not to know."** shouted Vader.

Darrel started to gag while being strangled by Vader.

 **"My lord... Please, don't! You'll feel better if...you get it.. off of your chest."** said Darrel.

Vader looked at Darrel for a moment and released Darrel.

 **"if you must know. Even now before you came into the room just now, I'm having visions about Elisa-Jane. She's just very..beautiful. I never saw anyone beautiful like her. She would be a good ally to the Empire."** said Vader.

 **"I think so too, my lord. Should we go visit her and offer her to go the Imperial Academy to be in service."** asked Darrel.

 **"That's a great idea, Darrel. Let's contact Elisa-Jane now."** Vader said.


	4. A New Student

Before Darrel pulled to a hologram projector from this belt, Lt. Grey came inside the room.

 **"Lord Vader, I'm sorry for the interruption. I wanted to let you know that there is someone trying to apply to be in the Imperial Academy on Coruscant. She seemed very desperate."** said Lt. Grey.

 **"May we know who is trying to apply, please?"** asked Darrel.

 **"She said her name is Elisa-Jane Grech, sir. What's your decision?"** asked Lt. Grey.

 **"She may enter the academy tomorrow on Coruscant."** said Vader.

 **"Very well, my lord. I shall inform-"** was all Lt. Grey could say before he was strangled by Darrel with the force.

 **"You will do no such thing, Grey. Lord Vader and I will contact her and tell her ourselves."** said Darrel.

Darrel force pushed Grey out of the room leaving him knocked-out. Then Darrel and Vader left the room and went up to the bridge and contacted Elisa-Jane via hologram. Soon Elisa-Jane answered.

 **"Hello Lord Vader and Inquisitor Pullie, did Mr. Grey tell you guys that I wanted to be in the Imperial Academy?"** asked Elisa-Jane with a smile.

 **"Yes, he did tell us. We contacted you because you've been accepted into the academy."** said Vader.

 **"I'm very thankful..."** Elisa-Jane said as she looked at Vader as he was doing the same.

The sudden quiet between the two was getting strange for Darrel. He cleared his throat and Elisa-Jane and Vader's trance has been broken

 **"So...When's my first day?"** asked Elisa-Jane.

 **"Your first day will be tomorrow morning. An Imperial Shuttle will pick you up and take you to the Academy on Coruscant. If you have any questions, we'll be in contact."** said Darrel.

Elisa-Jane bowed in respect and smiled at Vader and ended the transmission.

 **"I had another vision before we contacted her, Inqusitior."** said Vader.

 **"What did you see, my lord?"** asked Darrel.

 **"I saw her dancing, she looked very lovely. I'd like to get to know her better soon,"** said Vader.

 **"You will my lord. The new school year starts tomorrow."** said Darrel.


	5. Update

Hey guys, this story has been moved to .

user/DarrelPullie


End file.
